


Wherever You Are

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Family, Gen, Siblings, Snapshots, Songfic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "So this ones for you, Little Brother..." Matt reflects on how much his little brother means to him after being thrown in a room of isolation as punishment in his time as a prisoner to the Galra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fanfiction is called Colorado Kidnapper by Circle//Circle. I highly recommend this group and all their music!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Voltron: Legendary Defender, or the song Colorado Kidnapper.

Matt struggled as he was dragged along down the hall. "Let me go! Let me go, you bastards!" 

The Galra soldier slapped him across the face and threw him into a small, dark room. Matt grunted as his head hit the wall, and hissed slightly in pain. "Damn you!" he snarled. 

"You'll stay here until you remember your place." The soldier said, before closing the door and locking it tight. The only light in the room was a muted violet stream that came through the small window on the door. 

Matt tried to stand, but he couldn't will his body to move. With a frustrated sigh, he settled back. "Okay, Matt. Think of good things." 

 _Not like there are that many left,_ he thought sarcastically. 

Earth. Science. Family.  _I wonder how Dad is. They dragged him away from me when I started screaming._

_No, Matt. Good thoughts. Good thoughts..._

_Pidge._

_"If I said yes, I really meant no._  
I don't want you to go. And I   
Promise that I'll try and be  
The best I can be for you." 

Matt liked being a big brother. It was fun, having someone look up to you. He especially liked it as a young child, as it gave him a strong sense of pride and responsibility. Sure, he and Pidge had their fights, but they usually fixed themselves over time. When he went to the Garrison, he was sad to leave his brother behind. He didn't want to, but it was what would be best for his own future.

_"If I said hate, I really meant love  
_ _I just want you to know, that I'll  
_ _Always be there for you, no matter  
_ _Who comes or goes."_

Matt remembered the first time he said "I hate you" to Pidge. He was around eleven years old, and Pidge was only about six, almost seven. Pidge had accidentally run into a model of spaceship he had been building. It had crashed to the floor, pieces scattering around. He'd been so angry, shouting at him. It wasn't until Pidge started crying that Matt began to feel bad. He hugged him, apologized, and together they rebuilt the spaceship.

 _"So this ones for you,_  
Little brother, for   
Wherever you go,   
Wherever you are." 

Matt wondered where Pidge was now. Did he make it into the Garrison? Did Mom finally start letting him take testosterone? How tall had he grown?

_"When you said 'Go to Hell'  
_ _I always knew you meant well  
_ _Despite how hard you would try."_

Pidge was by no means a perfect child. He often got into trouble, most often for getting involved in physical fights at school with other kids. One time, Matt and Pidge's parents had been out of town, and Matt was on a break from school. He got a phone call from the school, asking him to come pick up Pidge because his brother had been suspended for three days. Matt scolded Pidge all the way home, Pidge yelling "Go to Hell, Matt!" as he slammed his bedroom door. 

"You don't mean that!" Matt called back up, and got no response. 

It was two weeks before Pidge would apologize and ask Matt for his forgiveness. Matt assured him that there was nothing to forgive. 

"Being an angsty hormonal teen sucks, Matt." Pidge pouted. 

Matt could only laugh in response. 

_"Well I've seen you cry maybe once, maybe twice  
_ _And you've seen me cry plenty of goddamn times,  
_ _I hope you've realized, that you help me get by,"_

Pidge was not a crier. Matt was. Matt would cry at sad movies, he would cry when he stubbed his toe, and he even cried if someone raised their voice at him. Pidge didn't cry often. He preferred to flip the bird at the screen, to punch the table, to shout back if he was shouted at. Pidge often fought to keep Matt's name full of positive recognition, and wasn't afraid to fight for him.

_"So this ones for you,  
_ _Little brother, For  
_ _Wherever you go,  
_ _Wherever you are."_

Matt sighed again and allowed his eyes to close, intending to get some sleep. Then, there was shouting outside, sounds of gunshots and yelling. The door opened suddenly, and Matt's breath left him. "Pidge?!"

"Matt! C'mon, we're busting you out of this fucking awful place!" Pidge beamed, flashing his biggest grin.

"Pidge! _Language!_ " 

"Shiro, is this _really_ the time for that?"

Matt blinked. "Shiro?"

Pidge nodded. "And a few others. No time to explain! Let's go!"

Matt's hand was grabbed, and he stumbled after his little brother, allowing a small smile to come across his face. 

_His brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought below! 
> 
> Tumblr: demiboy-bread-loaf


End file.
